<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skate Away (and straight to me) by sammyspreadyourwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378840">Skate Away (and straight to me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings'>sammyspreadyourwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie convinces Roger to go ice skating with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skate Away (and straight to me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateofconfusion/gifts">Stateofconfusion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this is my final stocking stuffer!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger looked down at the skates Crystal handed him. This is a bad idea. He is the one Freddie goes to when he has ideas that he knows the other two are going to say no to… Seaside Rendezvous anyone? Except he has no earthly idea what possessed him to say yes to going skating. He has never even seen figure skates in real life.</p>
<p>“You’ll look awful pretty in those, boss,” Crystal says.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Roger grumbles, “this is your fault you know.”</p>
<p>“Of course, boss,” Crystal nods, “do you need me, or can I start organizing the tour around your broken bones?”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes, “why haven’t I fired you yet?”</p>
<p>“Because you wouldn’t know how to go about getting a new PA?”</p>
<p>John snorts, “hullo Crys.”</p>
<p>“John,” Crystal bobs his head.</p>
<p>“It’s a mutiny,” Roger groans, before showing the offending footwear off to John.</p>
<p>“Crystal gave you ice skates?”</p>
<p>“No! Freddie made Crystal buy me skates because he wants to go skating?”</p>
<p>John raises an eyebrow before looking around the stage. There is no one else but Crystal’s retreating back and a few techs hanging outside of eyesight. Brian and Freddie should be back soon, well if Brian managed to calm Freddie down from whatever tiff it was that he worked himself into earlier. Roger shakes the skates again and John stares at them.</p>
<p>“And you said yes?”</p>
<p>Roger raises his hands, “because you were going to say no! So was Brian.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see how that…” John trails off, “do you know how to skate?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think I would have shown off by now?” Roger flutters his eyebrows.</p>
<p>John sighs before kissing Roger on the cheek, “you do love the attention, sparkles.”</p>
<p>“Oy!”</p>
<p>John steps back and wanders over to his bass, “have you done any of the checks? Or any more of the check since Freddie left?”</p>
<p>“My drums are tuned,” Roger shrugs, “and it looks like Bri’s paths are clear of cables and microphone stands.</p>
<p>He observes the stage again. There shouldn’t be anything for Brian to trip over so long as Freddie keeps everything in place.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure the medics have extra ice. When is this skating trip?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>He watches John strum his bass a few times getting it in tune. The rhythm John is playing is unfamiliar to him, but it's fast and jumpy and Roger quite likes it, even if it is getting too much towards club music. With the right drums and guitar… Roger shakes his head and hurries up to his drum risers. He sets the skates to the side, eyeing them like they’re rats and picks up the sticks Crystal left on his stool. Honestly, what would he do without him?</p>
<p>Roger taps the sticks before launching into an impromptu drum solo. His arms start to ache in the best way as he strikes the drums in seemingly random patterns. He doesn’t know what he’s playing, and it can barely be called in time with John, but it’s fun. When he hears the bass drop off for a few stanzas he too brings his solo to an end.</p>
<p>“Little fast there, Rog,” John calls, “excited?”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>Roger looks towards the wings of the stage, “where on earth are our guitarist and singer?”</p>
<p>John shrugs and plucks at his bass, “someone is probably giving someone else a blow job.”</p>
<p>“They’re impossible,” Roger sighs.</p>
<p>“If your knees weren’t shit…” John chuckles.</p>
<p>“My knees are perfectly fine!”</p>
<p>“You’re getting rather old,” John says, “maybe we should install railing on your risers.”</p>
<p>“Says the man barely younger than me,” Roger pouts.</p>
<p>He <em>isn’t </em>old. He’s barely thirty.</p>
<p>“But younger, still.”</p>
<p>“Darlings!” Freddie walks on stage with long strides, he claps his hands together.</p>
<p>His face is flush, and he seems to be moving loosely. Roger grins as Brian stumbles on stage looking a little more than dazed. His curls are even more unmanageable than usual, and his lips are mysteriously puffy. John shares a sly grin with him before he discards his bass and brings Brian into a hug.</p>
<p>“Oh! Your skates! Aren’t they lovely?”</p>
<p>Roger nods, “fantastic, Fred. Er, are we sure we have time to do this tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Nonsense! They can’t have a tour without us.”</p>
<p>Roger presses his lips together; he can’t really argue that. He glares at the skates again, hoping that they’ll maybe burst into flame. They’re rather near his kit, so it is probably for the best that they don’t.</p>
<p>“Is Brian going to get himself together before the show?” Roger turns his attention to the guitarist.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Freddie replies, “he always does.”</p>
<p>John has Brian curled up against his chest, which is rather impressive considering how much taller Brian is.</p>
<p>“You know,” Brian mumbles, “skating on new skates is supposed to be bad luck? Or maybe it’s just bad for your feet?”</p>
<p>“But then how do you break them in?” Freddie asks.</p>
<p>“I suppose you could wear them normally,” John hums, “do the blades come off.”</p>
<p>Roger leaps from his stool as Freddie reaches for the skates. The last thing they need is him cutting off a finger by trying to remove a blade on something he doesn’t know how to operate. To make it less suspicious he delivers a wet kiss on Freddie’s lips. <em>Hm. Tastes like come. </em>They had the kinky sort of fun.</p>
<p>“While we were working?” Roger teases.</p>
<p>“You two have it well in hand,” Freddie wiggles his eyebrows, “and I had Brian in my hand.”</p>
<p>“Are we doing a soundcheck or is this foreplay?” Crystal says as he steps back onto the stage, “because I only need to be here for one.”</p>
<p>“But you want to be here for the other?”</p>
<p>Crystal stares at him blankly and Roger bats his eyes, even leaning forward as though he’s swooning. Brian finds this hysterical (then again when Brian is like this he finds a lot of things funny) and nearly knocks John over with the force of his laughter.</p>
<p>“Roggie! You’re a taken man,” Freddie gasps, and then eyes Crystal, “but I’ll give you a hall pass.”</p>
<p>“Honestly,” Crystal looks down at his clipboard.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re getting paid to be hit on,” Roger chuckles.</p>
<p>“I feel like that makes me a prostitute.”</p>
<p>Roger purses his lips and Freddie looks like he is giving it serious thought. Meanwhile, John has taken Brian somewhere to sit down, and it looks like they’re necking like teenagers hiding in the curtains.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Fred! If you let go I’m not sleeping with you for a month!” Roger would feel bad about feeling like he is about to break Freddie’s hand if it weren’t for the fact this is Freddie’s fault.</p>
<p>Seriously, who decided it was fun to have knives attached to boots and then to walk around on ice? Roger’s knees wobble and he finds himself hitting the ground for the fourth time in as many minutes. Freddie holds out his hands to help him up, barely a wobble in his stance.</p>
<p>“How do you know how to do this? When did you learn?” Roger mumbles.</p>
<p>He would have remembered if Freddie had learned it anytime they’ve known each other and he doesn’t know how many opportunities Fred would have had before they met. There’s no way he is a natural at that, those things don’t happen. Roger sends a dirty look at John and Brian for good measure. John had simply said no, and after a few moments of thought they all came to the conclusion that Brian should never be allowed on skates.</p>
<p>“How about we give it a break?” Freddie sounds sympathetic.</p>
<p>Roger looks around at the other families, <em>little children </em>moving around the ice with ease. Even a few bold teenagers managed to land jumps in the center. He looks down where his knees are slowly sliding together again even as he stands up. His back and thighs hurt and he’s cold. Usually, any pity would make him stay on the ice.</p>
<p>Roger watches a kid no older than ten jumps and twirl before landing with ease. <em>I play stadium gigs, I’m not jealous of a child.</em></p>
<p>He is a little disappointed because Freddie had looked so excited when he had agreed. It <em>was </em>a cute date idea, for people with any idea how to skate. They slowly shimmy over to the edge of the rink, where John and Brian wait with drinks. John helps Roger stand up straight and walk over to the bench. His claves nearly scream in relief as he sits.</p>
<p>Brian leans down and kisses him on the crown of his head, “you did well.”</p>
<p>“I fell!”</p>
<p>“But your face is as pretty as ever,” Brian says, then his smile slowly starts to widen, “it’s our moneymaker after all.”</p>
<p>Roger swats at him.</p>
<p>Freddie gives him a bolder kiss, but pulls away hiding behind his scarf, “thank you, for trying.”</p>
<p>He feels his cheeks heat up and he hopes he can play it off as a result of the coffee just handed him. Roger sniffs, <em>hot chocolate </em>he corrects</p>
<p>“Of course,” Roger mumbles, “I like a challenge.”</p>
<p>Freddie leans closer to him, still hidden by his scarf, “and you’ll get a very lovely reward for it.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Roger hums.</p>
<p>“We’ll make those two spoilsports watch,” Freddie singsongs.</p>
<p>This time Brian and John have heard and share a nervous glance with each other.</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect, Fred.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, leave your thoughts and feelings below or come talk to me on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>